Gone Fishing
by rockhotch31
Summary: After chasing down the 13 escaped serial killers, the BAU finally gets some downtime. For the Three Musketeers, being Hotch, Rossi and my OC Matt Taylor, that means a trip to Uncle Dave's cabin with their ladies and kids. But there's a variable. How will Hayden Montgomery fit in this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I'm being the writing machine again. But I love it. And there's a reason behind it that I'll explain later this month. That said I had to go back to this verse and do a follow-up to my Memorial Day story.**

 **That was my original opening paragraph when I started this story. Since then, the sad news about TG broke. I will admit to all of you that I struggled deeply to dive back into FF writing. My heart was and is still breaking. However, another conversation with my mentor Thn0715 got me back here. I promise you that I will continue with my stories and keep Aaron Hotchner in his rightful place. Here.**

 **All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios. If the FF monitors weren't looking over my shoulder, I'd add some not so gracious words about those bottom feeding, scum sucking…...errrr, I think you get my drift. ;)**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The BAU team's annual leave around the Fourth of July had been cancelled more times than they all wanted to count. Hotch getting arrested in early June and the aftermath of that large conspiracy had them chasing down thirteen serial killers that escaped due to the elaborate plan. That meant the team's annual leave around the Fourth of July holiday had been set back. They all had lost track of how many after the third.

The US Marshalls and the FBI's Fugitive Response team had captured nine of the thirteen. The BAU quickly nabbed three more profiling their unsubs. The thirteenth proved elusive – Peter Lewis. He had the team catching up with him as Lewis racked up nine more victims across the eastern part of the US. Matt called it a "merry fuckin' goose chase".

However, by taunting Hotch with cellphone texts as his body count rose, the team was able to profile him better; with Garcia's help of course. The middle of August, it all ended in a small southern Indiana town when the team stopped Lewis cold before he could spread his death inducing drug on another family. Being wanted, Lewis was now armed with a .45 pistol. When he pulled it out and pointed it at Emily and JJ that confronted him, Prentiss buried her shot in Lewis' forehead.

The Gulf Stream jet that Tuesday night, heading home passed ten thousand feet. Chuck and Angie, their also overworked pilots, flipped off the seatbelt sign as the sun was setting outside the windows of the jet. The team dived for the first available spot to sleep. Matt got up from the four top and headed to the bathroom.

Coming back, he placed two glasses of scotch in front of Hotch and Rossi and sat down, taking a sip of his. "Thanks kid," Rossi softly smiled, raising his glass to take a drink as well. Hotch joined them. Hotch's cell buzzed with a text and he looked.

"It's Cruz. We've got new orders." Rossi hiked an eyebrow.

"God damnit Hotch," Matt softly said to not wake the sleeping members of the team.

Hotch read the text, put his cell face down on the table and looked at the two of them. "We all are to go into the office tomorrow, finishes our reports and then vacate the building. He's giving us leave the rest of the week. Our AL starts on Sunday. We're done until the Tuesday after Labor Day. Coop and Jack's team will be covering for us," he smiled, raising his glass. Matt drained his glass and got up. He reappeared with the Scotch bottle and a large coffee cup filled with ice cubes.

Dave drained his glass, choosing alcohol over enjoyment of the fine liquor. "You are good Cob," Rossi smiled, raising his glass for a refill grabbing a few more cubes. Hotch joined them, draining his glass and doing the same. Matt poured the remaining ice cubes into his glass and poured for himself.

Returning to his seat, he looked at the other two. "Any plans," he asked, taking another sip.

"Matt," Hotch asked. "We just got the word."

Matt smiled at them both. "Exactly Aaron."

-00CM00-

Morgan and Garcia walked into the Bullpen through the side door at lunchtime the next day, carrying their food. Garcia climbed onto the end of JJ's desk to eat her lunch while Morgan did the same at Emily's desk. Trying to pound out their last reports, Prentiss, Reid, JJ and Tara were eating at their desks as well. "So what are everybody's plans," Morgan asked.

"I'm crawling into bed and I don't care if I wake up two days from now," Tara said.

Garcia pointed at her with her fork. "Ditto," she smiled.

Reid raised his hand to add a third vote to sleeping, taking a bite out of his PBJ and shaking his head. "My reading list is temporarily suspended."

Morgan looked at him, waving his finger. "A PBJ? Really kid?" Reid nodded with a smile.

JJ smiled. "Luck has it Will and his partner just cracked a major case. He's getting a long weekend as well. And the commander of the detective squad has been very supportive of Will pushing back his vacation. We're heading to the farm tomorrow morning," she smiled. "And then its beach time in South Carolina."

"Most awesome," Garcia said. She looked at JJ. "Lots of pics please," she smiled.

"You got it," JJ smiled backed. She looked at Prentiss. "Em?"

Emily shook her head. "I'd love to do the sleep in thing; and Declan will have some buy-in with that. But only to a point," she smiled. "So we'll just do some things around the area while Morgan's sister in law, the travel agent, gets our trip planned to LA. But I believe there's some mini-golf in my immediate future," she smiled. The team looked at her. "Declan wants to go there and do it all; he's never been there," she smiled. "The Hollywood tours, Disneyland and the beach."

"That sounds amazing," Tara smiled, pointing at her.

"Get in the queue partner," Morgan smiled. "Sheila is getting me, Savannah and Hank booked on a flight to Chicago to spend the weekend with my mom."

Emily mischievously eyed him. "Sheila told me your booking is easy. She's doing my and Declan's trip first."

"You just got shot out of the water," Reid smiled at Morgan. The rest laughed.

"And you Pretty Boy have been a comedian since when," Morgan asked. Reid just smiled more at him, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Just then, the Three Musketeers opened their offices doors, shutting off the lights. They shut the doors in almost synchronized fashion and taped a white letter size piece of paper to their doors. Matt and Dave followed Hotch down the steps with the team looking at them.

"Have a good leave," Aaron said to the team.

Reid looked at the paper on Rossi's door and smiled at the rest. "I think Uncle Dave's cabin is about to get a workout."

The team all looked. Each piece of paper said the same thing.

 _Gone fishing._

###

 **A/N: Yup; gonna roll with this again. But remember, there's an added component in Rossi's life to this. :D**

 **Sorry hurricanehorse. *runs***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the following and favorite alerts! And the reviews! :D**

 ***waves to pmp1208***

Chapter 2

Matt rolled over the next morning to someone gently poking him in the side. Even though he got home early yesterday enjoying his family, he finished all his reports from home after the kids went to bed and was one still tired dog. Propping an eye open, he looked at his alarm clock on the bedstand on his side. _9:40_ the large, red illuminated numbers read that Matt could read without his glasses or contacts. He blinked again, rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes.

"You awake dad," Casee softly asked.

Matt reached over the side of the bed and pulled her to his chest. "I'm getting there Noodle," he yawned, rubbing her back as she lay on top of him.

"I like this," Casee smiled into his chest, nuzzling with him.

"How's that Noodle?"

"You and me time dad. I like having this with you."

Matt rubbed her back and yawned again, getting more awake. He kissed her head. "Me too Case."

Casee rubbed his stubble whisker filled cheek. "Mom has breakfast almost ready dad."

Matt kissed her head again. "That I'll wake up for," he smiled. "I'll be down in a minute. You head out."

Casee kissed his cheek. "OK dad," she smiled, climbing off the bed.

Matt walked into the kitchen two minutes later in sport shorts, his white t-shirt and sport flipflops. "Waffles," he asked with a smile.

"And sausages," Colin said, putting two on his plate.

Matt shook his head and moved to Abbey making more waffles. "Good morning my love," he smiled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Abbey rubbed his side. "Please tell me you slept?"

"I didn't keep you awake snoring?"

Abbey shook her head. "You crawled in, rolled up on your side and conked. I didn't hear a thing out of you."

"Why I don't have sore ribs," Matt smiled, kissing her again. "You OK at work with taking off?"

Abbey smiled. "Jack supports you and the team as much as Cruz. And Jose, my assistant is always prepped to step in for me."

"I think I owe Jack a bottle of scotch," Matt smiled.

Abbey opened the waffle iron. "Go sit down Matt," she smiled, rubbing his side. "You need to eat too."

Matt kissed her. "A home cooked meal is heaven right now babe." Abbey smiled at him, handing him two hot waffles on a plate. "I love you," he smiled.

"Eat please," Abbey smiled back. "I sorta love you too."

They enjoyed a family breakfast together. As they were finishing, Cam eyed Matt. "So what's the plan for you AL dad?"

"Uncle Mac, Aunt Stella and Reed are coming on Tuesday," he smiled.

"Reed too," Colin asked with a smile. Matt nodded. "Yes," Col enthused, hoisting his fists in the air. He and Cam shared a high five across the table.

"In the meantime," Matt smiled, forking up another bite of waffles, "how does Uncle Dave's cabin sound," he asked, looking at the kids. He put the fork in his mouth, smiling at the kids.

"Really daddy," Casee excitedly asked. Matt nodded.

"Score," Cam exclaimed, reaching across the table to high five Colin again.

Abbey looked at him. "We're going to Dave's cabin?"

Matt nodded. "Sorta a late night thing on the jet," he smiled.

Just then Raquel blew in. "Buenos dias familia," she smiled. "Thank you for the sleep in."

"Hola Raquel," the kids all smiled. Matt and Abbey greeted her as well. Wilma, now understanding she wasn't getting any breakfast love from the kids, warmly barked at Raquel and moved to her to get her morning love. Raquel happily complied.

"Matt," Abbey questioned.

Matt smiled. "We're not leaving until later today." He looked at Abbey. "Babe, Aaron, Dave and I need it."

She smiled at him as her cellphone buzzed on the counter. "Wanna bet that's Beth getting the same news?"

Matt shook his head. "No bet," he smiled. He looked at Abbey. "Just include Hayden in your plans. Dave says she has full buy-in."

Abbey looked at him. "You sure?" Matt looked at her, nodding his head. "Go get another hour of sleep," Abbey smiled, rubbing his side. "Raquel can help me with clean up."

Matt looked at Raquel. "¿Estás bien con eso Raquel."

"Si Senor Matt," Raquel smiled. "You go sleep some more."

Matt looked at his sons. "I know better than to argue with two women," he smiled. The boys giggled. Casee pointed at the steps with her smile. "Yes ma'am," Matt smiled at her.

"That's dos Senor Matt," Raquel said.

"Thank you Raquel," Matt yawned, heading for the steps.

Matt came downstairs an hour and half later, dressed and shaved. "What's up," he asked.

Abbey kissed him. "You look like a fully functioning human again," she smiled.

"I finally feel like one babe," he smiled back, kissing her.

Abbey smiled. "I'm meeting Hayden and Beth for a quick lunch to plan out meals at the cabin and then do some grocery shopping. Raquel is heads down doing laundry; please help her fold clothes."

"Yes ma'am," Matt smiled.

"And maybe start packing some bags," Abbey smiled.

Matt kissed her. "You gave me a sleep in I needed. I'm ready to rock and roll," he smiled. "I'll get the kids rolling and help Raquel," he smiled.

Abbey kissed him. "Thanks Matt." She rubbed his chin. "I mean that. We all need this; just not you, Aaron and Dave."

Matt smiled. "Why us Three Musketeers cooked up the plan babe."

Abbey kissed him again. "And your ladies love you three for that," she smiled, grabbing her purse off the kitchen island.

Matt looked at her. "You have total buy-in on Hayden now?"

Abbey looked at him. "Memorial Day was one thing; spending a weekend at the cabin was another thing. Beth and I both were a little skeptical until we called her. She wants in," Abbey smiled.

"Bye babe," Matt smiled, kissing her. Abbey headed towards the garage.

The three ladies met up at a quiet bistro with outside patio seating. The inferno of heat that hit the DC area had lifted a day ago with large thunderstorms the night before.

"It feels good to be out of air conditioning," Beth commented, looking over her menu.

Hayden looked at the mothers. "How did you and the kids manage with that?"

Beth smiled. "I was up naturally; Jack slept through them."

Abbey smiled. "I had the same. The boys never moved. But Case and Wilma spent part of the night with me. I had just got them both back to bed when Matt got home."

Beth eyed her. "Maybe just some girl time," she smiled. Hayden smiled.

Abbey laughed. "Case is a light sleeper. I don't know where she gets it from. Matt and I, if we didn't have kids, could sleep through the calling of Judgement Day."

Hayden looked at them. "Being parents' makes you like that?"

Beth smiled. "I am now with Jack."

Abbey pointed at Beth. "It's just instinctive," she smiled at Hayden.

Hayden smiled at the two women and then frowned, flipping her menu over. "Hayden," Beth asked.

"There's not a juicy American hamburger on this menu," Hayden said.

Abbey and Beth looked at each other. "We can fix that," Abbey smiled. Hayden looked at them.

"The kids want a picnic for their first night at the cabin," Beth explained.

Hayden slyly smiled at them. "I was just hoping to do it without David knowing," she smiled. They made out the grocery list while waiting for their food. They finished just as it arrived. Hayden had selected a wonderful late summer salad with raspberries while Abbey and Beth shared a fruit plate. Hayden looked at Beth with a smile. "Big breakfast with your guys?"

"Yup," Beth smiled. "Get used to it."

Hayden shook her head. "I've seen how all of you eat. I'm just trying to figure out how to keep my womanly figure being with all of you," she smiled.

"My exercise program is three kids, folding three loads of laundry that Raquel washes and dries for us, a day," she emphasized, "and a flight of steps," Abbey smiled.

"Mine," Beth added, "is the new Olympic sport of in and out of the car on the way home from work." The other two looked at her. "I have my favorite dry cleaner; Aaron has his," she smiled. "Then it's the grocery store for something we need."

"Plus another gallon of milk," Abbey injected.

Beth pointed at her. "And I don't have a Raquel at home after I get there."

Hayden looked at the two of them. "The kids still get along being together all summer?" With Beth working, Jack once again spent his summer recess at the Taylor home.

Abbey smiled. "They worked that out summers ago. They play together when they want and respect each other if they want some 'me time' space."

"And Jack is old enough now he can ride his bike over to the house. I don't have to drop him off," Beth smiled. "What about you Hayden?"

Hayden smiled. "When David is out on a case, Mudgie and I take a long walk every day. And I do take advantage of the pool. I love to swim."

Abbey winked at Beth. "We knew the old rascal would get into your heart."

Hayden looked at them with a sly smile. "Which one do you mean?" They all laughed.

The cabin list complete, Hayden took the bill from the waiter to Abbey and Beth's protests. "You're paying more for the groceries," she smiled at her lunch companions. "I've got this." She tore off the bottom of Beth's list for the wine and alcohol the ladies wanted. "And this as well; don't argue with me."

Abbey smiled at Beth. "She's definitely been hanging out too long with the old rascal."

"Which one," Beth laughed backed.

 **###**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Hotchner and Taylor vehicles pulled into the parking spots of Moe's Bait Shop a little before 5:30 that evening. Matt got out of the truck and looked at Aaron as Beth and Abbey got out. Matt looked at his watch. "Matt, what are you thinking?" Aaron asked.

"That maybe Abbey and Beth take the truck and get to the cabin while we get our fishing licenses. The kids are getting hungry."

Aaron smiled. "Way ahead of you partner. Beth texted Dave fifteen minutes ago to get the Weber going." The kids started to get out.

Matt looked around. "Case, Col, stay in the truck. You're going to the cabin with mom and Beth so they can get dinner going."

Colin nodded his head. "I won't argue with dinner dad," he said shutting his door.

Matt looked at Abbey, handing her the keys. He went to the back of the truck, partially unfolded the cover and pulled out the minnow bucket. He pointed at a cooler to Abbey. "That's the food cooler."

"Got it," she smiled, moving to climb in while Beth did the same. Matt latched the cover back down and walked into the store behind Aaron, Jack and Cam as Abbey backed the truck out.

Moe looked up from behind the counter. "Welcome back guys," he smiled. "Where's the trouble maker," he questioned with a laugh.

"His growling stomach means more," Matt smiled, shaking Moe's hand after Aaron. "What's the option for a fishing license for four days?"

Moe shook his head. "A ten day one." He looked at the two men. "Honestly? I've yet to meet a game warden that works on Mondays. And if one happens to stop you, just show them your badges. Hell guys, you really don't need licenses at all around here with the job you do."

"We play by the rules," Aaron said.

Moe smiled. "Sorta figured that; but I'm only selling you two a three day one."

Matt looked at Aaron, who nodded with a smile. "We can live with that," Matt smiled.

Less than three hours later, the ladies were doing clean up in the kitchen while Matt, Aaron and Dave got the two air mattresses blew up on the porch. The boys were in Dave and Hayden's shower while Casee was upstairs. They had full buy in on showers, a quick movie and early to bed in return for an early wake up call for fishing. Even Colin. Matt and Aaron laid out the four sleeping bags for the kids as Dave shut the patio windows for the night. "That time of year," he smiled at his two protégées. "It cools off at night."

Matt and Aaron looked at each other. "Note on the clothes for the kids in the morning," Aaron said.

"Way ahead of you Hotch," Matt smiled.

The three couples sat around the fire pit with the kids tucked in bed. The guys were enjoying their scotch as the ladies sipped their Bailey's. Abbey nestled up to Matt. He put his arm around her. "Getting chilly?"

"A little," she smiled. Matt pulled her closer, taking another sip of his drink. Abbey curled her legs, still wearing shorts under her and Matt pulled her closer. Aaron and Beth did the same. "Will the kids be warm enough?"

Matt nodded. "Between the sleeping bags and the dogs," he smiled. "They'll be fine."

Beth looked at Aaron. "You've got tomorrow morning covered with clothes?" Aaron nodded with a smile, kissing her.

Matt looked around Dave's backyard and put his index finger to his lips with a smile. Just then, the owl that scared the kids last year took his nightly roost in his usual spot and sent out a call. Matt smiled. "Welcome back Mr. Owl." Matt recounted the story to Hayden as Dave pointed out to her where the Horned Owl was perched.

Aaron drained his drink. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm heading to bed. I still need some more sleep with a six a.m. wake up call on the horizon."

Matt yawned and drained his glass. "I'll let the dogs out," Dave smiled.

The cabin lights were out by ten.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Dave looked at Matt as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. He was wearing his usual sports shorts, along with a Bureau sweatshirt and socks with his flipflops. Aaron and Dave were in jeans and sweatshirts. "What," Matt asked, pouring his coffee. "I'm a Wisconsin kid. I don't give up on the shorts until after Labor Day."

Ten minutes later, the four kids were sitting at the lunch counter, eating doughnuts while drinking some milk and juice. The two dogs were crunching away on their breakfasts. Dave, Aaron and Matt enjoyed their coffee and some doughnuts as well. The sun was just starting to rise. Hayden walked into the kitchen. The kids all looked at each other. "Good morning you," Dave smiled.

Hayden smiled at him, grabbed a paper towel off the roll near her, and wiped the powdered sugar of his favorite doughnut from Dave's goatee and then kissed him. The kids snickered. "If that's our morning send off," Dave smiled, pointing at Colin, "hang on to that honey."

"Way ahead of you David," she smiled.

Hayden rubbed Jack's back. "You ready?" Jack smiled his response, stuffing in another bite. Smiling at Cam, Hayden just shook her head as he shoved in his final doughnut bite and grabbed another. She rubbed his shoulder and smiled at Casee. "Good morning my chéri," she said, kissing her head. "You ready to show these men girl power?"

"You bet Aunt Hayden," Casee smiled, giving her a hug. Matt silently nodded with a smile at Aaron to look at a beaming Rossi.

Hayden got to Colin. He looked at her. Hayden wiped the powdered sugar off his face and smiled. Colin kissed her cheek. "It's game on Aunt Hayden. We've got to get our dinner for our go home meal."

"Fish well my young friend," she smiled. "I envy you."

"Aunt Hayden," Colin asked. The rest of the kids looked at her.

"I've never been fishing in my life," she sadly said. "I'd love to see you all out there."

"Hayden," Dave said. "Why didn't you say something to me? You can go with us anytime."

"David," Hayden smiled, rubbing Colin's back as he grabbed another doughnut, "I don't have the appropriate wardrobe."

Dave looked at her and started to open his mouth. Matt jumped in first. "That's easily fixable. But it might not be Paris posh." Dave glared at Matt.

Hayden laughed, shaking her head at Dave. "David, I learned earlier this summer where our boy Colin gets his directness from." She smiled at Matt. "I may have the proper English accent and lived a privileged life. But I would dearly love to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. And one of those would be seeing these children have fun," she smiled.

"Shit," Matt grumbled. Aaron looked at him. "Our ladies are going shopping this afternoon." Aaron just shook his head as Casee smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she enthused.

Aaron looked at Matt. "She's getting that age…..?"

"Yeah," Matt sadly said, shaking his head.

"Good luck partner," Aaron smiled. Dave smiled as well. Matt shook his head again.

Dave looked out the patio doors. "The sun is coming up," he smiled.

Aaron looked at the kids. "Finish up; get your teeth brushed and use the bathroom."

Colin eyed him, draining his juice. "No peeing in the tall grass Uncle Aaron?"

"No," Aaron, Matt and Dave emphatically said together.

Casee looked at Hayden getting at of her chair. "Ouch," she smiled like her mom. "The alpha males just took a hit." Hayden roared with laughter.

Colin shook his head, stuffed in his last bite and drained his milk glass. "Penny busted all of us on that." Matt smiled.

Casee pointed at Hayden with a wink, heading out of the kitchen. "With a little help from mom and Beth." Jack and Cam laughed. Matt grabbed Colin's two plastic glasses and put them in the recycling bin the kitchen island.

Hayden looked at Dave. "Long story," he said.

"Only in your world," Matt snarked at Dave. He got the Rossi glare again. Matt and Aaron laughed.

Ten minutes later, Hayden watched as they all headed down the hill to the dock with the dogs running ahead of them. She smiled and moved to head back to bed.

Matt and Aaron pushed the pontoon boat away from the dock as Dave fired up the engine. He piloted the boat away from the dock and headed out. Casee, sitting in on the front bench shivered. Matt pulled her up, sat down and held her close to keep her warm. It took less than ten seconds for Colin to join them. Dave and Aaron smiled at the scene as Matt snuggled Colin in as well. Jack and Cam moved to stand with Aaron and Dave. They both pulled the boys close and Dave slowed the engine a bit.

Dave smiled at Cam. "You take over the wheel matey." Cam looked at him. Dave smiled and nodded, rubbing his shoulder. Cam put his hands on the steering wheel as Dave rubbed his chest to keep him warm. He pointed. "And go around the point."

"Uncle Dave," Jack asked, standing in Aaron's embrace. "What about the sandbar?"

Dave shook his head. "Jack, as cool as it's been, the fish are going to look for shallow water for warmth." He helped Cam guide the boat around the point of the lake shoreline and nodded. "That bay is the shallow water. And where I duck hunt; ducks like shallow water."

As they went around the point, Dave looked at the kids. "Wave to Cory and Tina; they're both up drinking their coffee on their deck and watching us." They all did. A single bell peeled out less than twenty seconds later. "That's them saying hello to you," Dave smiled. Casee blew them a kiss. Cory rang the bell again. Casee beamed at her uncles and waved at the cabin on the point. The boys joined her. That got them another bell ring. Aaron, Dave and Matt enjoyed their large smiles and waved at Cory and Tina. Mudg and Wilma barked a greeting as well.

Dave cut back the engine more and pointed to Cam where to head the pontoon. "You got it kiddo," he smiled. Cam proudly smiled. Cutting the engine off, Dave helped Cam position the boat so they all could fish off both sides. The kids quickly grabbed their fishing pools and baited their hooks.

It took Jack less than three minutes to land the first crappie. Cam and Casee snagged theirs as well. Matt silently went to the front of the pontoon to quietly lower the anchor as Colin reeled in his first. Dave did the same with the anchor in the back.

Thirty minutes later, with the sun now glistening on the lake, Matt peeled off his sweatshirt, tossing it onto the boat floor, busy with helping the kids landing all the crappies. Dave and Aaron did the same, as the fish basket began to fill with the kids' catch. In between their catches, the kids shed their sweatshirts as well revealing their t-shirts they had on.

And thirty minutes later, with the basket now nearly three-fourths full, it ended. Just like that. Colin looked at Dave. "I think it's starting to get too warm for them here."

"Ready to head back," Dave asked.

"No," Matt said, opening his grandfather's tackle box. He pulled off his socks and tossed them on the clothes pile. Digging around in the tackle box, he pulled out a special lure and smiled. "Da said this baby was the one that bass couldn't resist." He nodded at the stand of weeds and reeds. "And that's where bass like to hang out." He looked around. "Do you mind?"

"Go for it Uncle Matt," Jack smiled.

"I'm in," Dave said.

"Do it dad," Cam added. Aaron rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Matt attached the lure to his line and gave it a long cast into the spot with his fishing pole. He softly reeled the line. He slowed a bit. 'Dad," Casee whispered.

"Someone is taking a peek." He stood for a second and then reeled some more. "But I haven't got their interest yet." He reeled the line in and then cast the lure into the same spot, starting over again. He slowed again reeling the line. And then suddenly set the hook.

"You got him dad," Col excitedly asked.

"Yup," Matt smiled.

The bass danced on top of the water, trying to shake off the lure set in its upper lip. Matt reeled in the extra line to keep the bass firmly hooked. The bass dove for deeper water. Matt patiently reeled the fish in. Twenty feet away from the boat, the bass did a second dance on top of the water. Aaron had his cell out to capture the moment as the dogs barked their excitement. Dave got the kids out the way to get to the fishing net and get to the pontoon safety rail as Matt reeled the huge bass close to the boat. Dave reached over the side with the net and scooped the fish onto the boat.

"Wow, look at the size of that bass," Jack gushed.

"Nice job partner," Aaron smiled, giving Matt a high five.

Dave pulled the bass out of the net, released Matt's lure from its lip, and held it up by its gill. Aaron snapped a picture of the kids all admiring the fish. "I gotta say kid," Dave smiled. "That's the biggest fish I've seen come out of this lake."

Matt smiled, taking the fish from him. Aaron took a picture of Matt holding the fish. Matt looked at the kids. "And now it's a lesson for all of you." The kids looked at him with a question. Dave winked at Aaron, knowing Matt's plan and pulled out his cell to video. Aaron nodded his head with a smile. "You show respect to a worthy opponent." He started to lean over the side with the fish.

"Really dad," Colin asked.

"Really," he smiled, gently putting the fish into the water and letting it go. "Son," he said, standing back up, "we have enough in our basket. We don't need him." The bass floated for a second or two. Then it swam away, giving them another dance on top of the water, before diving to the murky bottom. A bell peeled across the bay.

"Garcia will love that video," Dave smiled.

Casee hugged her dad. "Why you, Uncle Aaron and Uncle Dave are our superheroes."

"Yup," Jack smiled. Matt kissed Casee's head.

Dave looked at Jack, rubbing his shoulder. "And you're Captain for the ride home," he smiled.

"Sweet!" Aaron pulled out his cell and sent a text.

"Uncle Aaron," Colin said. "Please tell me that's breakfast."

His cell pinged backed. He looked at the message and smiled at Colin. "Waffles and sausages work for you Col?"

"Most awesome Uncle Aaron," Colin smiled back. The rest smiled.

"I'm in on that," Matt smiled getting a hand slap from his youngest son. Dave and Aaron smiled.

Aaron and Matt pulled the anchors up. Cam, Casee and Colin pulled the fish basked over the rail. It took all of their strength working together. The bell peeled again. The kids beamed as Jack got the pontoon heading towards the dock with all the kids waving again at Cory and Tina. They got another bell peel and smiled.

Going around the point, Matt looked at Dave and Aaron, clearly getting warm from the morning sun while in their jeans. He sat down on a chair in the back, put his bare feet in his flipflops up on the rail, stretched out linking his fingers behind his head and fiendishly smiled at his partners. "Who's the idiot now?"

Dave glared at Aaron. He laughed. "I warned you about him the first day you came back to the BAU," pointing at Dave.

Jack, piloting the boat, gave Dave his mini Aaron glare. "Uncle Dave, you are totally busted."

"Yuppppp," Matt said, doing his best Reid impersonation, pushing his chair back more. The kids roared with laughter at Dave.

He joined them.

 **###**

 **A/N: For those of you in the US that don't fish as well as my Euro's – bass like to put up a fight. That's why they are so fun to catch. ;)**

 **My deepest apologies to my readers that are total animal lovers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abbey stuck another batch of sausages she fried up into the oven to keep them warm as Beth stirred up the huge bowl of waffle batter. Abbey smiled at her. "Good call on bringing your waffle iron as well." The Hotchner and Taylor ones along with Dave's were all plugged in around the kitchen.

Beth winked at her. "We run with the big dogs." Abbey laughed, rubbing her shoulder.

Hayden was standing on the back porch and looked into the kitchen at the two of them. "They're pulling up to the dock," she smiled.

Beth winked at Abbey again as Hayden started to come in the door. "Hayden, just stay out there please." Hayden stopped and looked at her.

Abbey nodded at her with a smile. "We know our sons."

Hayden laughed. "I get my version of the alpha males peeing in the tall grass."

Abbey and Beth laughed together. "You're good woman," Abbey said with a Rossi point. Hayden smiled. Two minutes later, the boys bolted off the dock and headed for the weeds along the east end of Dave's lawn along the tree line dropping their extra clothes before they got there.

Hayden roared with laughter. "You two are good," she smiled at them. Casee came up the hill with the two dogs running around to do their business and sadly shook her head at Hayden. The boys done with their "business" and picking up their clothes raced to join Case. "My Cherí," she smiled, "we still gotta love them," she smiled, pointing.

Casee turned around and looked. Her three superheroes were getting rid of their morning coffee in the tall grass around the fish cleaning house. Casee looked back at Hayden and smiled, speeding up on the deck to beat the boys.

Hayden opened the patio door for her. "And now my loves, head for the nearest sink to wash your hands before you touch anything else."

Casee stopped in her tracks and looked at Hayden. "Did mom tell you to say that?" The boys raced onto the porch along with the dogs.

"No my Cherí," Hayden smiled. "I figured that one out all on my own." She looked at the merry band. "All of you get inside and get your hands washed," she smiled, holding the door open. Hayden pointed a finger into Colin's shoulder as he went in last after the dogs. "Use some soap please sir." The older kids dumped their extra clothes into the laundry room.

Colin looked at her. "Who ratted me out?"

Hayden smiled, kissing his head. "Who do you think?"

Colin went in the door, bellowing. "Really mom?"

Abbey smiled at him. "Really." She pointed. "Don't touch anything and use soap." Colin sadly shook his head heading down the hall. Hayden came in the door and pointed at Abbey with a smile.

"Boom," Beth laughed.

Forty minutes later, Dave, Aaron and Matt walked into the kitchen. Dave put the large Tupperware container of crappie filets into the fridge with a clean paper towel in his hand opening the door as Matt and Aaron moved to kitchen sink. They both washed up and looked into the living room. The boys and the dogs were already starting to conk out.

Matt looked at Casee, sitting at the kitchen island as Beth poured waffle batter into the irons for the three of them. Dave moved to wash his hands. "Noodle," Matt asked.

Casee smiled at him. "I'm going shopping with the girls' daddy. Remember?" Matt smiled. "I can snooze in the car both ways," she smiled.

Matt kissed her head. "Good plan Noodle."

Casee rubbed Matt's cheek. "Dad, you are going to shave?"

Matt looked at her. "And how much money did mom promise you to tell me that," he devilishly smiled.

"Not a penny," Casee defended. "I just don't like your whiskers any more than mom."

"Thank you sweetheart," Abbey said.

Dave, drying his hands looked at Matt. "Just shut up kid and let it go." Aaron pointed at him.

"Boom daddy," Casee smiled. Hayden put her arm around Dave. He pulled her close with a wink.

Matt shook his head. "I lost this argument. Where the hell is my breakfast?"

Beth looked at him. "You can go that dark on us that quick?"

Matt smiled. "A defeated alpha male will always try to make one more strike back before sulking off to the corner." Beth roared with laughter, opened the waffle iron and put the waffles on a plate, handing it to Matt.

"Let that soothe your soul," she smiled.

Matt kissed her cheek and headed to the counter. "That works," he smiled. "And I won't say my sons' line." His stomach loudly grumbled with hunger. Abbey just shook her head at him, pulling the rest of the sausages out of the oven while keeping an eye on the other two irons for Aaron and Dave. Beth moved to help her.

Casee looked at her dad sitting down, buttering his waffles. "And you call Col incorrigible."

Matt stopped mid-pour of his maple syrup. "You know that word?"

Casee shook her head at him. "Daddy, I _am_ going into the fifth grade."

Matt looked at his daughter, sticking in a mouthful. He chewed, swallowed and looked at Casee. "Thank you for the daddy thing," he smiled. "And I know your intelligence." He elbowed Case. "It frightens me sometimes Noddle," he smiled. Casee and the others in the kitchen deeply smiled as well. "Just remember one thing…."

Casee laughed. "Your dad and you've got the hammer." The adults roared.

"No Case," Matt said, kissing her head. "You calling me daddy will always melt my heart." He shoved in his fork and chewed more of his waffle. He shallowed. "And no matter how old we both get, it always will."

Casee crawled into his lap and hugged him. "I will always love you daddy." Abbey handed a plate of waffles to Aaron and Dave with a wink and a smile. They sat down at the lunch counter as Matt shoved in another large bite.

Matt looked at his daughter. "Just remember that when you're lobbying me for a vehicle to drive on a Friday night when you're seventeen and I say no."

"Boom," Dave said.

"I don't want to even think about that," Aaron moaned, putting in his first bite.

Case looked at her dad. "You tellin' me that won't work?"

Matt took his napkin to wipe the syrup around his mouth and kissed her head. "Boom," he smiled.

Casee looked at her uncles. "Really?"

"Major boom," Dave said.

Aaron, sitting next to Matt, wiped his mouth and kissed Casee. "Sorry honey."

"Uncle Aaron?"

He smiled at her. "Your great grandfather's theory of the difference of having boys instead of girls." Dave winked at Hayden.

Casee looked at Matt. "Dad?"

"Really Case," he smiled. "But that's a discussion with you, mom and me when you start getting boyfriends sniffing around." Casee frowned. Matt smiled. "Until then, my princess, go get changed to go shopping." Casee slid out of his lap.

"That I get," she smiled. Matt just shook his head as Dave and Aaron laughed at him with Casee scampering off.

Hayden eyed Matt. "So what is this theory Matthew?"

Matt smiled. "It's easy; and da nailed it." Hayden looked at him deeply. Aaron brightly smiled and winked at Dave.

"Tell her kid," Dave said.

"When you have boys laddie," Matt said in his best Irish brogue, "you only have to worry about one Peter in town. When you have a daughter laddie, you have to worry about all the Peters."

Abbey and Beth looked at each other, laughing. "Boom," they said in unison with huge smiles.

Hayden deeply laughed. "Your grandfather sounds like one in a million," she smiled.

"He was."

-00CM00-

After breakfast and showers, Matt and Aaron helped Dave clean the pool and pick up the lawn that had some small tree trigs scattered with an earlier in the week heavy wind. The ladies took off for their shopping trip. The boys joined in on the clean-up.

By three that afternoon, the boys were in the pool as Aaron, Dave and Matt kept on eye on them swimming, sitting in the lounge chairs. And as usual, it quickly turned into a Matt needling Dave session.

"Ya know Big Dog, for a good Catholic boy, I'm surprised that Father Jimmy lets you in his house of worship." Aaron smirked.

"Matt?"

"You're living in sin my good Italian."

Dave glared at him. "What about the real Big Dog," he asked, pointing at Aaron. "He and Beth aren't married."

Matt shook his head. "Aaron has Jack; he gets the hall pass." Aaron bit his tongue to not smile.

"OK, I get that," Dave said. "But you're gonna tell me Mr. Big Marine hero you and Abbey never did it before you got married?"

"Never," Matt said.

"Bullshit," Dave said. Aaron roared with his infectious laughter. Dave joined.

Matt laughed as well and rubbed Dave's shoulder. "At least I didn't play the race card." He winked at Dave. "And we entertained our FBI tight boxers boss for thirty seconds."

It was Dave's turn to roar with laughter. Aaron smiled. "Go for it guys. I'm on vacation." He got up out of his chair.

"Hotch," Matt asked.

"Aaron," Dave added.

He headed to the garage and came out with three beers. "It's five o'clock somewhere," he smiled.

Dave looked at Matt and pointed at Hotch. "I like this relaxed version of our tight boxers boss," he smiled. "You keep rubbing off on him."

"You and me both Big Dog," Matt smiled, opening his beer. Aaron smiled as the boys played on in the water.

-00CM00-

Hayden just shook her head at the kids that were nearly elbow deep in BBQ sauce with the ribs that Matt and Aaron cooked. "It's all over their plates, silverware, clothes…..," she said, sitting at the kitchen table with the adults.

Dave kissed her cheek. "It's OK honey. Welcome to our world of having them around," he smiled.

Hayden smiled back. "I do enjoy having them around." The kids at the kitchen lunch counter all smiled. They huddled together.

Colin shook his head. "Don't even start with the rock, paper, and scissors. I'm the wild card." He eyed Hayden, licking BBQ sauce from his fingers. "You really goin' fishing with us in the morning?"

"Yes I am Monsieur," Hayden smiled.

"Rock on," Colin smiled.

Jack looked around. "What about tonight Uncle Dave?"

"I think we can sneak in an hour or so before the sun sets."

Jack smiled. "I like that answer."

"Me too," Cam added, smiling at this friend.

Matt looked at Abbey. She smiled. "We'll do the kitchen clean up."

"Babe, you sure?"

Abbey smiled, kissing him. "It's why we're here stud. It's for the kids. And you three that travel so much."

Matt looked around the table. "I'm in," he smiled.

"Stud," Dave asked with wicked smile.

Abbey smiled back. "Why we both got fixed."

"That's too much TMI," Beth smiled.

"Yupppp," Matt smiled, getting up to help the kids clear their plates.

Dave let Casee pilot the pontoon heading for the sandbar. They made another haul of crappies before the sun started to slowly dip into the western horizon and it started to cool off.

After a round of s'mores around the fire pit and showers, the parents with Dave and Hayden joining them, tucked their very tired kids into their sleeping bags.

The three couples enjoyed three games of Cribbage with the ladies enjoying some Baileys and the guys into their usual scotch. But it was another early night with the lights at the Rossi cabin.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Can I just say again, trying to write with the recent CM news has been extremely tough. But I've goals I need to get to; so I'm gonna keep plugging along. But damn, I'm getting** _ **way**_ **behind on my writing timeline.**

 **Thank you all again for the reviews and alerts!**

Chapter 5

It was the usual early morning mini-breakfast before fishing crew in the kitchen when Hayden walked in. Matt looked at her and smiled. "It's not Paris chic but very functional."

"Thank you Matthew," Hayden smiled. "It is quite comfortable. I just might have to go shopping with your ladies more often."

"Perish the thought," Matt retorted, looking at Aaron.

"Good thing they both work," Aaron noted.

"You still only have one kid," Matt shot back. Aaron pointed at him. Mudg, just finishing his breakfast, walked up to Hayden, nuzzled her hand and loudly burped. The kids silently eyed each other.

"And what do say Mudg," Hayden asked, looking at him. Mudg softly barked. "Well done sir," Hayden smiled, rubbing his neck. Mudg nestled up to her legs for more love. Wilma walked up and wagged her tail. That got her an ear rub.

Jack looked at Cam. "Ya gotta like that," he smiled with a whisper. Dave winked at Hayden.

Cam nodded with a smile, powering in another bite of his doughnut.

As Dave pulled the pontoon away from the dock, Matt sat down in one of the bench cushions along the front rail. Casee climbed into his lap to stay warm. Hayden sat down next to him and smiled at Colin heading for her to sit in her lap. Matt smiled and put his arm around Hayden.

"Back to the duck hunting spot," Cam asked, standing with Dave who had an arm around him, rubbing his chest.

"That's the plan matey," he smiled.

Dave slowly went around the point. The kids all happily waved at Tina and Cory. A bell peel rang out. The dogs barked their thanks, wagging their tails. That got another bell ring. "That doesn't get old," Casee smiled at her dad.

"They're good people," Matt smiled.

"Dad, we should invite them to our big going home fish dinner." Matt eyed Aaron and Dave.

"We already know we'll have enough fish," Aaron said, looking at Dave.

Dave smiled. "I'll take care of it." Hayden rubbed Casee's leg with a smile.

"And maybe invite them down for the fireworks and s'mores tonight," Aaron said.

The kids all brightened. "Fireworks dad?" Jack said, looking at Aaron.

"We sorta missed out on the Fourth buddy," he smiled.

Jack beamed. "As Penny says, most awesome." Cam gave him the Rossi finger point.

Hayden thoroughly enjoyed watching the kids fish. Two hours later with all of them save Hayden, in t-shirts and shorts, Jack and Cam reached over the side to pull the three-fourths full fish basket out of the water as Aaron and Matt started to pull up the anchors. Matt looked at an in-coming boat. "Bogey at two o'clock."

The game warden smiled at the crew as he pulled his boat along the pontoon. "Just tell me you're the FBI agents enjoying some time with your kids." The three pulled out their credentials with a smile. He looked at the kids. "How'd you do today?" Jack and Cam held up the fish basket.

"Good job!" he smiled.

Colin eyed him. "Ummm sir, can I ask you a question?"

The warden smiled. "Sure pal."

"We fished here yesterday and made a haul. And the fish come back more?"

The warden smiled. "They don't have cellphones to warn each other." The whole group laughed. He smiled again. "Honestly son, on cool mornings they go looking for warmth with a place to feed. It takes them to the shallow water." He nodded at Dave. "Your boat pilot is good."

"Uncle Dave is the best," Col said with a big smile.

Dave looked at the warden. "Moe rat us out," he asked with a smile.

The warden smiled. "He might have given me a heads up. And btw, I'm off tomorrow and Monday," he winked. "Enjoy the rest of your day," he said, pushing his boat away.

And the entire group did.

-00CM00-

Tina and Cory warmly thanked the group for the s'mores and fireworks displayed that was enjoyed around the entire lake. Tina kissed Dave's cheek. "Thanks again for the offer on the fish dinner Monday night. We really appreciate it. I'm sorry we can't make it."

Dave smiled. "I understand book editors."

Matt handed a package of frozen fish filets to Cory. "At least take them as our thank you for letting us use your pontoon."

Cory smiled. "You don't have to do that; we know the pontoon is better for the kids. However, thank you for this," he smiled, holding up the package. The couple said their good nights and headed out.

After tucking in the kids in the living room with the AC going for the oppressive heat that had quickly moved in, Matt's cell went off in his sports shorts. He pulled it out as they all moved into the kitchen. Matt looked at his cell more. "Matt," Abbey asked.

"We're in a severe thunderstorm watch until two tomorrow morning." He pulled up the local radar. He shook his head and showed it to Aaron and Dave.

"It doesn't look good for fishing tomorrow morning," Dave said.

Matt looked at Aaron. "Am I the only one that really wouldn't mind a sleep in tomorrow?" Aaron shook his head with a smile.

Beth smiled. "The kids will be disappointed. But they need it too." Abbey smiled at her.

Dave looked at Hayden. "Want some Cribbage revenge?" The guys were unbeatable the night before.

"Absolutely," she smiled.

"I think we just got challenged," Aaron smiled.

"Boom," Matt smiled, giving Aaron the Rossi point.

Two hours, and three games later, with cocktails and conversations along with the card game, plus the guys enjoying one of Dave's cigars, Matt threw his cards on the table. "Thank you ladies for the ass kicking; my scotch is kicking in and I'm heading to bed." He softly took Abbey's hand and pulled her out of her chair. "You're mine woman," he smiled.

She cozied up to him as Matt put his arm around her shoulder. "So you can snore in my ear."

"Exactly the plan," Matt smiled.

"Brush your teeth first please," she smiled back as they headed into the living room to check on the kids.

"True romantic that one," Hayden smiled at the other four.

Matt stuck his head back in the kitchen and pointed at her and Dave. "You two behave. Abbey and I aren't having _the_ talk with our kids for another couple years - minimum." Abbey softly laughed as they headed upstairs.

Aaron laughed, rubbing Dave's shoulder. "And we aren't either with Jack," he smiled. He rubbed Dave's shoulder again putting his arm around Beth as they headed out.

Hayden looked at him. "We are…what do the kids say? So totally busted?"

"Damn," Dave muttered.

-00CM00-

With the rain continuing, they all had slept in. Beth had her cinnamon rolls cooking in the oven along with Abbey's egg bake. The kids were already sitting at the lunch counter.

Colin looked at Beth. "Aunt Beth; we're going to get to eat when?" Hayden shook her head, smiling at Dave.

Beth pointed at the oven timer. "What does it say?"

Colin looked at the timer and then her. "Three minutes and five seconds are too long." Hayden and Dave smiled at him as Aaron and Matt, showered and shaved, walked in. They greeted the kids.

Dave looked at them. "Who let the dogs out this morning?" Cam and Jack smiled at him, holding up their hands. "Thanks guys," he smiled back, rubbing their shoulders. "We needed a sleep in."

"Sorta profiled that Uncle Dave," Jack mischievously smiled at him. That earned him the Rossi point. Jack beamed.

"Rock on bro," Cam smiled at Jack, sharing a fist bump.

"Oh good lord," Hayden said. "Miniature profilers in the making."

"Yup, that's us Aunt Hayden," Cam smiled **.**

Hayden just shook her head. Dave kissed her and pointed at Casee. "That one; the silent one? Don't mess with her. She'll out profile the boys," he smiled sharing a kiss with Casee.

Casee put her arms around Dave's neck for a hug. "I love you too Uncle Dave."

Hayden looked at Matt and smiled. "He's totally wrapped around her little finger," she whispered.

Matt kissed her temple. "And guess what…."

Hayden laughed. "She knows it."

"Boom," Matt smiled.

The oven timer dinged. Cam and Jack looked at each other. "Thank you god," they said together.

Matt pointed at the boys. "Boom!" They laughed as Matt's stomach loudly rumbled for the need of food as well.

"Boom indeed," Hayden smiled.

Beth opened the oven door and Abbey pulled out the cinnamon rolls. Beth pulled out the egg bake. "It's about time," Colin moaned. Matt just shook his head at Abbey as Dave and Aaron laughed at him.

Finishing up the breakfast clean-up the adults all looked around at each other. Abbey eyed Matt. "The radar doesn't look good?"

Matt shook his head. "This," he nodded to the patio, with the rain falling on it, "is around until this afternoon. At the earliest." Abbey shook her head.

"We've got to get them doing something," Beth said.

"I'm not a big fan of Jack sitting around watching TV or playing video games all day," Aaron added. Beth nodded.

"I agree partner," Matt said, checking his cellphone. He looked at Dave. "How far is Cold Spring from here?"

Dave looked at him. "About twelve miles. Why?"

Matt smiled. "They have a sixteen lane bowling alley. That tells me they have the gutter liners for the kids to bowl." Matt eyed Hayden and Dave. "And you two can have an afternoon of quiet with the kids away," he smiled.

Hayden shook her head. "When I signed up for this weekend I knew I would be around the kids." She smiled. "And I looked forward to that. Like David, they keep me young. And I love them as much as David. I'm in as well." Abbey and Beth smiled.

Just then Matt's cell pinged with a text. He looked at Abbey. "It's from Mac." He read it. "They've got a major case that he thinks they'll wrap up by tomorrow. But he, Stella and Reed aren't coming down until Wednesday afternoon."

Dave smiled. "Great!" He looked at Matt. "Sorry about Mac's case but you guys can stay until Wednesday morning."

"Maybe late Tuesday night," Matt said. "I've gotta get the grass mowed before my brother gets there and gives me hell about it," he smiled.

Abbey looked at Beth. "If that's the decision, I need to do some laundry."

Beth nodded at her. "I'm in on that."

"I'll help if I can add in," Hayden said.

Matt swiped his finger across his cell and smiled. "The bowling alley, according to my app reviews, has the best pizza around."

"Moe swears by them," Dave added.

Beth looked around. "Do we have a plan?"

"Works for me," Dave smiled.

Aaron kissed Beth. "Yes, we do. I'll run upstairs and get our dirty clothes."

"Right behind you partner," Matt smiled.

The two dogs came into the kitchen and Mudg loudly voiced his need to go outside. Wilma stood by his side. Dave looked around. "I think I know my job."

Hayden rubbed his back. "I'll grab a towel for you," she smiled.

-00CM00-

The kids thoroughly enjoyed the bowling afternoon. Now that they were getting older, they were able to work on their technique of the sport and turned in some impressive scores for their ages. The well kept up bowling alley didn't have automatic scoring machines, so Beth took charge of that. She had hurt her back recently at work and passed on joining in with Hayden joining her. Yet she and Hayden enjoyed the afternoon together. Hayden quickly caught on to the scoring system and kept score for the "big kids" as Hayden called them, who put on a show of their own.

The four alphas, Dave, Aaron, Matt and Abbey bowling in the lane next to the kids, got competitive in a hurry. With the kids settled in and Beth occasionally giving them pointers, the second game between the adults got serious. Abbey led off the fifth frame and buried a strike. She held up her index fingers, blew and "holstered" her imaginary Texas six-shooters with a smile. "Well done," Hayden smiled as Abbey stepped off the lane.

"No pressure," she smiled at Aaron stepping up. In true Hotchner fashion, Aaron fired a strike of his own and went back to the scoring area without saying a word.

Dave came up next. As he released his ball, he lifted his right leg behind him. "Go baby!" When it hit, scattering the pins, he looked at the other three, kicking his leg out. "And that's how you do that." Hayden just rolled her eyes at Beth. Beth and Abbey laughed.

"You're not impressed Ms. Clemons?"

"Not really," Beth said. It was Hayden's turn to laugh.

"I'm going to have to remember your style of putting down his ego," Hayden smiled.

"Thanks a helluva lot Beth," Dave grumbled. The ladies laughed more.

Matt stepped up with his bowling ball, approached the foul line and let it go. Once he did, he mimicked he was putting on the green of a golf course. When his ball perfectly hit the "pocket" sending all the pins crashing, he turned and did the Tiger Woods fist pump.

"Show off," Dave said. After they finished their game, they all stood around to watch the last of the kids' third game. By the ninth frame, all of the kids save Colin were already over one hundred with their score. Leave it to Colin to throw three strikes in the tenth frame to quickly surpass that magic triple digit number as well.

Aaron and Matt looked at the kids. "You want to bowl one more," Aaron asked.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Cam said.

"Count me in on that," Jack added.

"Take your shoes off," Abbey smiled. "You can go in just your socks." Colin pulled his shoes off with the older boys.

Matt whistled at Cam as the three took off. "I know dad," he smiled over his shoulder. "Wait for Col."

"Thanks bud," Matt said.

Dave nodded at Matt. "How does that radar look?"

Matt pulled out his cell. "Like pizza time to me," he smiled. They all quickly decided on their order. Aaron put his shoes and Jack's on the counter behind the lanes and put the order in as the boys came back.

"Dad," Cam said. "We looked at the door. The rain is letting up and it's getting brighter in the west."

Matt pointed at Aaron. "Way ahead of you son," he smiled.

-00CM00-

Abbey and Beth joined the fishing party, carrying recyclable grocery bags filled with sports pants and sweatshirts for the evening. Aaron and Matt got the boat pushed away and Dave headed out. But instead of going for the cove by Tina and Cory's he went the other direction. He looked at the kids. "Anyone know why?"

"You're heading west," Cam said.

"And to that cove over there," Jack pointed.

Dave nodded with a smile at their answers. "But why?"

"The sun is out in the western sky and it might warm the water a bit more to get the fish moving around," Casee said.

Dave looked at Hayden. "See what I mean?" Hayden nodded and smiled.

While they didn't make their usual evening haul, the fish were biting enough that the kids were happy. With the slow fishing, Aaron, Dave and Matt were able to enjoy some fishing as well.

Aaron hit on a beautiful walleye that he expertly reeled in with Matt netting it to bring it over the rail. "Now that one we keep," Dave said. "That's perfect, legal and good eating." Aaron put it in the fish basket with a smile after Beth took a picture of it and sent it to Penelope.

Yet, as the sun started to set, the temperature began to drop with the new weather front moving in. The kids dived into the extra clothes. The fish soon stopped biting.

Matt looked at Dave. "Way ahead of you kid," he smiled.

Colin had already given up for the night and was curled up in Abbey's lap. "Hit it dad," he smiled.

"Let's be shepherds and get the flock out of here." Dave smiled, starting the motor as the kids all laughed, heading for the nearest adult to get warm. Hayden got Cam and Jack smiled at Beth as he curled up with her.

Aaron sat down. "Come here you," he smiled at Casee. She quickly joined him as Matt pulled the fish basket over the rail.

The ladies chased the kids to the cabin for showers. Aaron looked at Dave. "Matt and I can make quick work of cleaning the fish. You go too and get a fire going. We all could use the warm up and the kids can make s'mores in it."

"Good thinking my friend," Dave smiled.

 **###**

 **A/N: I make my usual copout about bowling. Google it or PM me. I'm happy to answer any questions. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Monday morning fishing trip had the usual suspects and the weather had settled into early fall. The kids cuddled around Hayden and Matt on the trip as they left the dock. Aaron and Dave pointed around the lake at trees that were already starting to change their leaf colors.

The kids made their usual haul of crappies in the cove below Cory and Tina's. They had once again got Cory's morning greeting.

Jack and Cam pulled the fish basket over the rail to another bell from Cory as Dave started the motor. Heading back to the dock, everyone was still in long pants except for Matt. Dave eyed him as the kids snuggled with Aaron and Hayden. "You cannot tell me you are not cold."

Matt was wearing his Marine Corps bright red sweatshirt, sports shorts and flipflops. Matt shrugged. "I'm a Wisconsin kid. My feet are always cold." He looked at Dave with his Irish bullshit smile. "Something I forgot to tell my lady before I married her."

Dave eyed him back. "Good move kid. She'd have left you standing alone at the altar."

"No shit," Matt smiled back. Dave just shook his head as Matt laughed at him.

"Ummmm guys," Jack said, enjoying the cuddle group. "Can I bring up the merely obvious?"

Dave eyed Matt. "He's going to be a sixth grader Uncle Dave. And he writes essays that would put your books to shame," Matt winked at Dave.

"Thanks Uncle Matt," Jack proudly smiled.

Dave smiled. "Speak matey!"

"Since we're staying an extra day, what's for dinner tonight?" Hayden rolled her eyes at Aaron who laughed.

Matt smiled. "Jack my boy, my pride, my joy – its guy's revenge."

"Huh Uncle Matt?"

"It's our turn to go shopping," Matt winked.

"Boom!" three boys said with the Rossi point.

Dave smiled at Matt. "My ragazzi." Matt rubbed his shoulder with his own smile.

The guys did the mid-morning breakfast clean-up after scrambled eggs, bacon and French toast while the ladies showered. The kids were taking their usual naps. They headed off to take their own showers as Abby started another load of clothes for her family. She walked into the kitchen with Beth and Hayden enjoying another cup of coffee. "So what's for dinner tonight?"

Hayden smiled. "The guys are going on their own shopping trip."

Abbey and Beth shared a look. "That is definitely worse than us," Beth said.

Abbey pointed at her. "Boom." Hayden looked at them. Abbey smiled. "Think alpha male. More gasoline, food, beer and booze."

"Got it," Hayden smiled.

-00CM00-

After filling up the gas tank for the boat, along with Dave's red container for gas to return the pontoon topped off, the male cabin crew walked into Godsey's Market in town. Aaron and Matt each grabbed a cart and gently shoved them at Jack and Cam with a smile. Aaron crooked his index finger at Cam. "You're with me." Cam smiled and followed him.

Jack looked at Matt. "Meat counter," he pointed. Matt smiled.

"Damnit Matt, you and Aaron aren't paying for all of this," Dave argued.

"Yes we are," Matt countered. "You and Hayden have supplied the cabin and all the water." Dave eyed him. "And I'm bigger than you and can kick your ass." Jack and Colin snickered.

"Give it up Uncle Dave," Colin muttered.

"I heard that," Dave snarled as they headed to the meat department.

Jack took one look around and then looked at Matt. "Uncle Matt," he pointed into the meat case. "Your pork chops on the grill are the bomb," he smiled.

Matt rubbed his back. "And I know you like them," he smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Rock on guys," Colin added with his bright smile. He and Jack looked at Dave.

Dave smiled at them. "They are the bomb." The boys smiled as Matt talked to the butcher behind the counter. A couple minutes later Matt put the package of nine center cut pork chops into Jack's cart.

Matt looked at Jack. "Anything else you want on the menu tonight," he smiled. Jack looked at him. "Jack," Matt smiled, "I'm here for you. Tell me," he said rubbing Jack's shoulder.

"I know that Uncle Matt," Jack smiled. "And you're there for dad; and the team. It's why I love you."

Matt looked at Dave, pulling Jack to him. "Talk to me pal."

"You, Aunt Abbey and Uncle Dave have always been there for us." He paused. "Me and dad."

Matt knelt down and looked him in the eye. "Your dad is the leader of our team. Uncle Dave and I back him. That means we back you too pal."

Jack looked at him. "It was so hard back then. Especially because I didn't really understand when we lost mom." He looked at Matt. "You helped so much to try and keep dad smiling."

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "Pal, I know how tough that all was. It was hard on all of us. We all knew how much both of you were missing your mom." Dave rubbed Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled at both of them. "And Jack, as much as you love Beth now….."

Jack interrupted him. "I'll never forget mom Uncle Matt."

Matt hugged him. "That's all I need to hear. Because that lets you love Beth." Jack pulled out his hug and smiled at him. Matt looked him in the eye. "Back to tonight's menu," he smiled.

"Maybe some twice baked potatoes?" Jack whispered. "I know they take time. Beth makes them and says that."

Matt looked at him. "OK, as my wife has said to me more than once with her Texas heritage, you're cooking my grits." Matt smiled. "But just for you."

"You rock Uncle Matt," Jack said, hugging him.

Colin looked at Dave. "I think that's a win for all of us."

"Boom," Dave smiled, pointing at him.

"But that adds to our grocery list," Matt said. "We need a stop in the dairy section."

"Dad," Colin said, "mom told you to get more milk before we left."

Dave evilly eyed Matt. "Who's busted now?"

Matt held up his hand. "Me." He looked at Dave. "And the difference between you and me," he evilly grinned back.

"Matt?"

"The good Protestant Irish boy owns up to his short failings."

"The key word being Protestant," Dave fired back.

"Boom," Matt devilishly smiled.

"Sorry Uncle Dave," Jack laughed. "You're…."

"Don't say it you two," Dave growled at the boys. They both laughed as they headed to the produce section for a bag of potatoes.

All of sudden, Colin halted in tracks. "Dad, what about some garlic bread? I like that."

Jack grabbed his hand to head towards the bread area. "I know how to spell Italian bread!" The boys took off.

"Good play my partner," Dave smiled. "Jack needed that."

On the other side of the store, Aaron put an eighteen pack of beer in Cam's cart. He moved to the freezer door and added a twenty pound bag of ice. He steered Cam towards the scotch aisle. Cam stopped the cart and looked at him. "Uncle Aaron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Cam," Aaron smiled, rubbing his back.

"Are you really OK now?"

Aaron looked at him, stopping the cart the Cam was pushing. "Now Cam?"

Cam looked at him. "Uncle Aaron, Jack is my best friend. And I know you and dad are close too. And even though I was a lot younger back then, I know how hard it was on you and Jack when his mom died."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Cam said. "We talk about it now and then." Aaron looked at him. Cam looked back. "And I know dad and mom worry about both of you as well. But Uncle Aaron," Cam quickly added, "Jack's OK. He just misses his mom now and then."

Aaron rubbed Cam's back. "So do I."

Cam looked him directly in the eye. "I figured as much," he smiled. "But Jack seems better with Aunt Beth around." He took a deep breath. "So do you Uncle Aaron," Cam whispered.

Aaron knelt down to look Cam in the eye. "I'll never stop loving Haley. Or missing her."

"Neither will Jack."

Aaron smiled. "That's right; we both won't. But there comes a time to move on past losing some one. And that's a super tough decision to make. But you've got to do it Cam."

"I'm sorry about Haley Uncle Aaron," Cam said, throwing his arms around Aaron's shoulders. Aaron deeply hugged him. "But I love Aunt Beth. She makes you and Jack happy."

Aaron kissed the top of his head. "She makes me happy too pal," he said in Cam's ear.

Just then, the entire Walton Market echoed with a loud "BOOM!"

Cam pulled out of Aaron's arms. "Wanna bet the other guys scored on something," he asked with his father's devilish smile.

Aaron smiled at him. "No bet."

"Come on Uncle Aaron," Cam said, grabbing the cart handle. "I know where Uncle Dave's scotch bottle is."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Of course you do; you're a profiler's son," he smiled at Cam. Cam beamed back at him. As Cam said, Aaron quickly found another bottle of Scotch for Dave that Cam pointed out. Aaron looked across the aisle and smiled at Cam. "And some Bailey's for our girls."

"You rock Uncle Aaron," Cam smiled back.

Aaron looked around. "Let's meet the rest of the crew in the dairy section," he nodded with a smile. Cam turned the cart around and headed that way. As they got there, Jack guided the cart to the milk door.

"How many Uncle Matt," he said, pulling the door open.

"Four Jack," Aaron said, noticing Matt hunting for items.

Jack put the four gallons into the cart as Matt put in a large bag of shredded cheddar cheese and some sour cream into the cart. Jack smiled at him. "Knew you remembered the recipe." That got him the Rossi point from Matt with his huge Irish smile.

Colin pulled a bag out of the cart and held it up to Aaron and Cam. "Look guys! Ike had more yellow beans!"

Aaron looked at Cam and winked. "Boom!" echoed again through the grocery store. Cam and Aaron shared a huge high five, with Aaron making Cam jump a bit to meet his hand.

Dave rubbed Matt's shoulder. "Thank you my friend," he whispered. Matt smiled back at him.

The final stop on the shopping trip was Moe's for more bait. Moe looked at Matt. "I gotta put up with fish stories again from him," he said, pointing at Colin.

Dave laughed. "And the fish will get bigger," he said, spreading his hands apart, "the more he talks."

"Is that the Irish in him," Moe smugly asked.

Matt glared at him. "Don't you start on me too."

Dave and Moe laughed.

-00CM00-

After dinner, Dave headed the pontoon out to the sand bar, letting Colin drive standing behind him. Jack put his arm around Matt. "Thanks Uncle Matt," he smiled. "Dinner was _the_ bomb."

Matt rubbed his head. "Why we all pitched in to do it Jack," he smiled.

"I must say Matthew, I questioned your wisdom on cooking pork chops on a grill. But they were expertly done," Hayden smiled.

"Mercí Madame," Matt smiled. "It's all in the heat and cooking them slow. Just like the ribs."

Colin, sitting in her lap looked at her. "Welcome to Uncle Dave's cabin. We eat really good."

"We eat well," Hayden gently correctly.

"Whatever," Colin responded. The group roared with laughter.

Beth smiled at her. "Do you understand now," she laughed with a question.

Hayden smiled. "I do believe the correct response with this group is…..yuppppppp," she beamed.

Matt looked around. "And our response?"

"BOOM!" echoed across the lake.

They all laughed as Cory rang the patio bell.

Two hours later, with the fish basket three-fourths full again, Dave got the pontoon heading towards the dock. The kids were snuggled with the ladies. Aaron looked at Matt, still in his usual grab and just sadly shook his head. Matt laughed at him.

"We cooking s'mores inside or outside tonight," Dave asked.

"Inside," Abbey firmly said. Everyone looked at her. "That way my husband can get his feet warmed up before he gets in bed with me."

Aaron looked at Matt. "Busted."

"Boom," Matt smiled back.

With their last night at the cabin, the scotch bottle got a workout from the BAU profilers playing Cribbage with their lovely ladies. Abbey, Beth and Hayden eyed each other, smiled and let them enjoy.

###

 **A/N: Ragazzi is "friend" in Italian. Center cut pork chops are chops that have the bone in them. They are the only kind my family will grill. The bone gives the meat extra flavor. Twice baked potatoes are baked potatoes that have the potato portion scooped away from skin. You then add the ingredients Matt picked up and put mixture back into the potato skin shell and reheat them. They, like Jack said, are the bomb.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hayden had both the coffee pots going as she heard Aaron and Matt coming down the steps, quietly discussing their hangovers. She smiled as they walked into the kitchen and offered up the morning serving of doughnuts. Matt pulled a gallon of milk out of the fridge as Aaron pulled two large glasses from the cabinet. Once they downed their milk, they accepted their cups of coffee from Hayden and grabbed a doughnut. Matt added more milk to his coffee. The kids were already stirring.

Matt looked at her. "Big Dog?"

Hayden frowned. "He's slowly starting to move. You two drank him under the table last night."

Aaron and Matt eyed each other and shared a high five. Hayden smiled at them. "You three needed that."

The early Tuesday morning fishing expedition was at temps more manageable. The game warden that had stopped by earlier in the weekend drove by, wagging a finger at them with a deep smile. He got the Rossi point from all on board. He waved back with a huge smile and moved on. Mudg and Wilma happily barked at him.

And the kids, to Hayden's delight made another haul. She eyed Dave. "What are we going to do with all these fish you've caught and cleaned?"

"Eat them," Colin smiled at her. The rest of the kids said their usual phrase with laughs.

"I'll say again Monsieur," Hayden smiled, pulling Colin to her. "You are very direct."

"That's me," Colin smiled, climbing into her lap. Matt just shook his head at Dave, who loudly laughed at him. Matt eyed him.

"Paybacks my boy," Dave smugly said.

"Screw you," Matt responded. Aaron laughed at both of them.

The boat docked, the kids did their best to haul up the gear that would be put away in Dave's garage for their next visit. Dave took the cleaned fillets to the cabin as Aaron and Matt put the all the rest of the gear into the back of his pick-up he had drove down to the shore for that reason. They climbed in and Matt headed up hill along the woods on the west side of the property.

The pancake and sausage breakfast done, the guys helped with clean up while Abbey got a load of towels going. Beth looked at the three hungover men. "Go," she smiled. "Nap with the kids. You're on pool duty this afternoon."

Matt looked at her. "You don't have to tell me twice." He tiptoed past the kids and dogs and headed up the steps. Aaron kissed Beth and was on Matt's heels.

Dave looked at Hayden. She smiled. "Go; I don't have to listen to you snore this time."

Abbey and Beth smiled at each other as Dave left the kitchen. Abbey looked at Beth. "I do believe that boy is pussy whipped," she whispered.

Beth smiled. "Ya think?"

"About time," Abbey smiled back. Hayden laughed with them.

With the warmer temps, the kids were once again able to enjoy Dave's pool. And with their naps, the guys were ready to join them to work off the last part of their hangovers. Abbey, Beth and Hayden sat around the patio table on the deck, sharing a glass of wine as the kids played in the pool with Matt, Aaron and Dave. Mudg and Wilma, fully awake from their long morning nap, dutifully patrolled the lawn for a stray squirrel that dared to cross paths with them. They both happily barked as they each chased one up a tree. Abbey laughed.

Beth looked at Hayden. "Can I say something?" Hayden nodded with a smile. "You and Mudg seem to get along really well."

Hayden smiled. "I grew up with dogs all my life. But in my proper English world they were King Cheshire English Spaniels." She nodded at the pool. "And I know how much they mean to the kids."

"Not Corgi's like the Her Majesty," Beth asked. Hayden shook her head with a smile.

Abbey looked at her. "Try our male counterparts," she smiled. "I got up one morning, knowing Matt was home albeit late from a case." She smiled more. "He made it as far as the couch. I found him curled up with Wilma."

"Jack keeps hounding me and Aaron," Beth smiled, "pardon the pun, for a dog. I think we might be caving in this Christmas," she winked.

Hayden smiled. "I hate to give away Aaron's secrets, but he's already talked to David about finding a pup that's from Mudg's breeding line for Jack's present."

"And Dave told you that," Beth asked. Hayden nodded with a huge smile. Beth looked at Abbey with her own smile. "I won't say it again," she winked.

Hayden looked at them. "I'm not understanding you two."

Abbey and Beth smiled. "Dave told you that," Abbey smiled with a question. Hayden gave her a blank look.

"Totally pussy whipped," Beth giggled, taking a sip from her wine glass.

Hayden laughed. "Boom."

Romping along with the kids, Matt tapped Colin on the shoulder and nodded towards a quiet corner at the shallow end. Colin dove under the water to swim to the corner. Matt smiled and followed him, letting this son get there first. Mudg and Wilma came by them to plop down for their afternoon nap in the shade. Matt looked Col. "You OK bud with going home tonight?"

Colin smiled at him. "I'm a year older. I get it." Matt looked at him. "We had a great time dad," he smiled. "And that's why we came – right?"

Matt smiled and gently shook his finger at Colin. "Don't get too old on me too quick kiddo," Matt said, rubbing his head. Colin gave him a hug. Matt enjoyed the hug and then grabbed Col. "Incoming!" he shouted, throwing Colin into the middle of the pool. The rest laughed as Colin surfaced, giggling as well.

Two hours later, the kitchen was a busy place. Abbey was keeping an eye on the yellow beans cooking on the stove as Beth was helping Matt fry up fish fillets on the flat stop skillet, moving the done ones to the oven to keep them warm. The cake pan was on the top shelf of the oven, lightly covered while Aaron stuck in the full loaf of butter and garlic Italian bread on the bottom shelf, moving around the huge pan of red potatoes. The four kids were already sitting at the lunch counter.

"You look like vultures," Dave smiled at the kids.

"We are," Jack smiled.

"Uncle Dave, this is eating good in the neighborhood," Cam smiled.

Abbey grabbed the pan of beans to drain them. "Hot to sink," she said. Everyone gave her some space with the hot pan.

Hayden looked at her. "What can I do?"

Abbey smiled, draining the water off the beans. "Grab the rest of the half and half out of the fridge." Hayden grabbed it and handed it to Abbey, watching her pour it into the pot.

Hayden smiled. "So this is what you mean by creamed beans."

Abbey looked at her, adding a huge gallop of butter to the cream and smiled. "That's what makes them taste the best." Hayden smiled.

The traditional going home feast, with a huge fruit salad surprise for the kids was enjoyed by everyone. Hayden looked at Matt. "This fish is excellent," she smiled. "I'm thinking your grandmother was an excellent cook."

"She was," Matt smiled.

Abbey smiled. "Hayden, when Matt and Mac helped her clean out the farmhouse after Da died, Matt grabbed his grandmother's strawberry shortcake recipe. It's in her hand writing. I've got it now and treasure it. And I'll pass it down to Casee when she starts her own kitchen."

"That's beautiful you two," Hayden smiled at the couple.

Dave swallowed a bite of his fish. "Grandma Taylor's shortcake recipe is the bomb."

The three boys at the lunch counter swiveled in their chairs to look at him. "Word Uncle Dave," they all smiled.

Beth deeply smiled at Hayden. "I've got a copy of it."

Abbey smiled at Hayden. "Remind me when strawberries come into season next summer. I'll get you a copy as well."

Cam looked at Jack. "It's sucks our summer is almost over."

"Tell me about it Cam."

"But at least, we got to come here again," Colin smiled.

Casee eyed her younger brother. "Word bro," she smiled. They shared a fist bump.

-00CM00-

Three hours later, the three vehicles were packed and ready to head back to the DC metro area. Mudg and Wilma took off for one last potty break for the trip home. The kids hugged Dave and Hayden, thanking them for a wonderful time.

Aaron and Matt got them heading to the vehicles. Matt kissed Hayden's cheek and gave her a hug. "Thanks for putting up with us all weekend."

Hayden hugged him. "I know how much you all needed it. And I support that," she smiled. Matt smiled and rubbed her shoulder. Aaron was next. Beth and Abbey followed.

Matt stuck out his hand to Dave. "Thanks Dave; again," he smiled.

"Anytime kid," Dave smiled back, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Dave," Aaron smiled. They shared a hug. Abbey and Beth hugged Dave as well.

Hayden looked her watch and the two set of parents. "Will the kids be OK with it being this late?"

Abbey smiled. "Colin will be conked out before we get on the state highway."

"I'm sure Case won't be far behind," Matt smiled.

Beth smiled at her. "Aaron already has the Nats game on the radio. Jack and Cam will listen to that. They'll be fine."

"I'll be right behind you," Dave smiled. "Being a Tuesday and this late, we won't have to worry about traffic."

Matt whistled for Wilma. She came running and hoped into the backseat of the truck. Matt checked to make sure the kids were buckled in and shut the door.

"Thanks again you two," he smiled at Hayden and Dave.

Dave smiled. "Matthew, who's idea was it to put up the 'gone fishing' signs on our office doors.

Aaron smiled. "You Big Dog; always you."

"Boom," Matt smiled.

 **#####**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the following and favorite alerts. And the reviews as well. I know this wasn't my best effort. It felt like a rehash of a last summer story with a little bit of different mix. Like I said at the beginning, I'm still struggling with the CM news. This is the only thing I now have left of my favorite show.**

 **That said, I'm gonna run with that. I make this promise to all of you. I will continue to forge on with my story ideas. There's some major things coming in the next couple of months. And I won't let you down. :D**


End file.
